tack_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19
"My COCK IS MAD PERFORATED LIKE THE FOLD OF AN ENVELOPE, NIGGA!" -Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19, approximately 3.4 seconds before dying. Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 is a gay ass motherfucker, Son of Dudley, Transsexual, and holder of the Cecil the Lion's soul. Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 is also the clone of Ron Weasley, notorious gay pirate and creator of the Swastika. Profile Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 was the product of Dudley trying to abort his son Penis nigga 14, who was actually split into 538 beings. Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 discovered he was Gay after seeing notorious gayman, Trash. Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 participated in several wars, including the Peloponnesian War where he fought alongside famous philosopher Plato, the War of Nine seeds where he stopped a band of pregnant Joe Biden clones, and God's War where he ate Tony Hawk's sacred foreskin cheese. After seeing Dudley have Gay Sex Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 foresake a life of being gay, and actually became straight in his soul, but still kept gay tendencies. He also added "Cocksucking" to his name in memory of his homosexuality. Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 was at the height of his power when he met Cecil the Lion, a famous dead animal shot to death by Dr. Walter J. Palmer a dentist, Serial murder, and famous rival of Muhammad Ali. Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 formed a soul bond with Cecil, allowing Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 to summon him any time he wished. The two soon became best friends and feared combat warlords among the european community. Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 lived out the rest of his days in a fishing hut in the Muine Fishing Village in Phan Thiet, Vietnam where he become a fishmonger for John Wayne Gacy, a Trans-viet murderer. Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 was finally killed after going to a poker gamer he was not invited to, where he confronted his longtime enemy from the wars, Urkel. This is also where his famous quote "My COCK IS MAD PERFORATED LIKE THE FOLD OF AN ENVELOPE, NIGGA!" reached it's highest power level. Ron Weasley assnigga 19 shortly died after Seth ejaculated. Group connections Children of Penis Nigga 14 Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 was the product of Dudley trying to abort his son Penis nigga 14, who was actually split into 538 beings. It is said him and Penis Nigga 14 never actually met eachother. Maroon 5 Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 is an honorary member of Adam Levine's Maroon 5 after winning a contest he found on the back of a cereal box. Adam Levine has been quoted in the Legends of TackTown Artbook Vol.3 as saying "That nigga had the tighest ass I've ever seen" Vietnamese fishermen Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 is admittedly the strongest vietnamese fisherman, although his full power in this skill has only been fully described in a lost piece of media, Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 kills every jew after having a trout stolen: the movie. The remaining line of dialogue from the movie proves his power, where he shouts the words "This is what you get for taking my trout, Jew. AWAKEN ART: LIBERAL SMASH!". Liberal techniques can only be unlocked by people who are masters of a specific art, and it is assumed Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 is the master of Fishmongering. Abilities * Homosexuality * Cocksucking * Probability Manipulation * Cecil the Lion summoner * Art of war * Fishmongering * Dudleystrength